1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present application relates to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device refers to an electronic device that can be held and operated by a user, for example, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld computer, a handheld game machine and a handheld satellite navigation device, etc. Such type of the electronic device generally has relatively small size and light weight for the user to carry around. Taking the mobile phone as an example, the earlier mobile phone has a bar-type design. However, to increase a portability of the mobile phone and maintain a screen size and a keyboard size of the mobile phone, a folder-type mobile phone and a slide-type mobile phone are developed.
Taking the slide-type mobile phone as an example, two bodies of a commonly used slide-type mobile phone can be vertically or horizontally moved relative to one another via a sliding mechanism, so that the two bodies can present various appearance modes, and the appearance modes can be used to match corresponding software functions, so as to achieve a plurality of operation modes of the slide-type mobile phone, for example, the operation modes of standby, phone call and message, etc.
However, when the two bodies are departed from each other to expose the sliding mechanism there between, a whole aesthetics of the slide-type mobile phone is influenced.